


Ocean Breathes Salty

by Pinfeathers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinfeathers/pseuds/Pinfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very, very old  practice drabble.<br/>Title is from the song Ocean Breathes Salty by Modest Mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Breathes Salty

Have you ever had a dream / That felt just like reality?

 

You are surrounded by sand and the steady roar of waves crashing against each other, a warm orange light like dying fire bathing your skin.

You feel at peace, looking to your left to see Them.  
They smile at you, and you can't help but to smile back.

The two of you lock your hands together, looking up to a sky filled with quiet, pastel pink and remnants of a darkening blue.

Your lover sighs, cuddling closer to you, and then there is a silence before you hug them close in a gentle embrace. You lean closer to them, they lean closer to you.

The tranquility of the beach is suddenly ripped away from you as you open your eyes to darkness.

You begin to sob quietly as you remember the crash that took your sight, and took your lover's life.

**Author's Note:**

> wow uh. I'm a Much better writer now, but I'm glad you took the chance to read this


End file.
